List of AI
Here is a list of AI in the game and what they do. = Battle AIs = Tutorial The tutorial AI is never encountered in game. It is only encountered via the main menu. By defeating it, you would earn a win. It doesn't use your deck, however. It simply teaches the fundamentals of Blox Cards. Trash Can The Trash Can is located next to a gazebo in the park, near the Dragon AI and Recycling Bin AI. Click here to open and close dialogue "Hello hi I'm a trashcan I stuff trash in my trashhole. Or rather, others do. I'm not used to being here, you see" :Battle! :(Fight.) :... :"I used to stand in the city, not sure why they transferred me but I'm the only trashcan of my kind around here. :It's not great, I wonder how the rest is doing back home. Should you run into them, please do :tell them I'm doing fine. Perfectly fine, hole full of trash. Everything is okay. :... :Could you tell them for me? Thank you, (playername)." Click here to close dialogue Trash Can focuses on being aggro. In other words, Trash Can wants to kill the opponent as fast as possible using cheap cards and then buffing them by using Doges. Trash Can uses other cards such as Toxic, Dextromer, and TeeVee. However, Trash Can does not attack the opponent. Trash Can is a very simple AI. Offensive Strategies: *Trash Can overwhelms the opponent by playing as much things as possible. *Discard everything you cannot summon at the moment. Defensive Strategies: *Aggro doesn't need to go defensive. When you beat Trash Can, you are given 50 BloxBux. Volleyball Volleyball is located near the volleyball net on the beach. Click here to open and close dialogue "Oh, hello. I am a volleyball. Pleased to meet you. As you can see, I have the powerful ability to suspend myself in midair indefinitely. It's kinda cool. Practical, too. Do you like volleyball?" :Yeah :Disgusting. Throwing, slapping, punching :Well go ahead, try me. Can't do it, can't move me. :Play some cards?" ::Let's go! ::(Fight.) ::No thanks ::Alright, see you around. I'll be hanging right here, frozen in place." ::(Conversation ends.) :Not really :"Yeah, me neither, which is why I developed my freezing powers. :You'd be hard pressed to smash me out of my stasis. :I'm anchored in place, totally locked. Quite impressive, yes? :Go on, try and hit me. I won't budge. :Then again, this guy next to me seems to have the exact same powers. :I assure you though, I had mine first. :Play some cards?" ::Let's go! ::(Fight.) ::No thanks ::Alright, see you around. I'll be hanging right here, frozen in place." Click here to close dialogue When you beat Volleyball, you are given 20 BloxBux and a copy of Sorry!. Dun_Goof Dun_Goof is located on the sewer lid near the Sandy Apartments building, which the Matriarch stands on top of. Click here to open and close dialogue "Hey, you! Do you remember Tix? It was such a good currency. It helped the poor! But then Roblox took it away from us! I wish to make those villains pay, But I'm nowhere near strong enough. That's where you come in! Do you want to help my heroes get strong?" :Err... No. :Oh... :Well, alright. :My Heroes will find someone else." :(Conversation ends.) :FOR TIX! :Alright! :A Hero never loses!" :(Fight.) Click here to close dialogue When you beat Dun_Goof, you are given 50 BloxBux and 1x Bowl of Greed. Monkey Master Monkey Master is located on top of the island near the beach. Click here to open and close dialogue "OOKA OOKA!" :BOOGA BOOGA >:(>:(" :(Conversation ends.) :BUNGA BUNGA ... Gross. You take that elsewhere." :(Fight.) Click here to close dialogue The majority of Monkey Master's deck is the Monkey card, along with other green icon generators such as Oozlebachr. When you beat Monkey Master, you are given 60 BloxBux and a copy of Monkey. Gun Located on a table inside "Thee Duchee." Click here to open and close dialogue "Hello. Do you speak gun? No? Well. I am a gun. Pleased to meet you. Most people say us guns are criminals. But guns don't WANT to be shot. Well, not most the time. What do you think? Are guns criminals?" :No way! :Thanks. I feel better about myself now. See you around~" :(Conversation ends.) :Yeah " :(Fight.) Click here to close dialogue When you beat Gun, you are given 50 BloxBux and a copy of Police Officer. Melee Disk Located in the blimp accessible from being launched from the statue's cannon. You'll have to do a bit of parkour to get up there. Click here to open and close dialogue "Wanna play a small game? Fox only, Final Destination. No items, 5 stocks." :Yes :Well. Something like that. Too late to change your mind! Let's go! :(Fight.) :Sounds lame ::( :(Conversation ends.) Click here to close dialogue MeleeDisk mainly uses Master Hand, a WeakenImmune, SwapImmune, and CounterAttackBlock card, using buffs to drastically buff it with power and health to be an unstoppable force. Notes: *On first turn, MeleeDisk summons Master Hand, no matter what. Offensive Strategies: *MeleeDisk uses cards like Sylrath and FancyFame to draw cards. *Uses Cards like Froot Ninja, Assist Trophy, RachelDubs, etc. to buff Master Hand's damage *Uses Infinity Cannon to take down low-health opponents. *Uses Bloated on enemy cards to lock a threat for 2 turns, using it to bypass CounterAttack. *Uses cards like Liz and Wingman8 to provide more threats to the opponent. Defensive Strategies: *MeleeDisk uses Divine Favor to buff its damage while setting threats to a 300/200. *MeleeDisk buffs Master Hand's health with cards like Life Potion. *MeleeDisk uses Bloated on Master Hand or a threat in order to stop attacking. When you beat MeleeDisk, you are given 50 BloxBux and a copy of Assist Trophy. Teaism Teaism is located on the top floor of the Blox Cards Headquarters, which can be accessed by the elevator at its first floor. Teaism, like TrashCan, does not attack the player directly. He will always discard the cards he doesn't need. Click here to open and close dialogue "Hello, I am Teaism, the Director of BLOX Cards! What is it?... Are you interested in my memes?... Are you here to follow my twitter? Are you interested in BLOX Cards 2!?... Please, talk to me..." :Go away, meme stealer! :How dare you!... You dare accuse me of stealing memes Have at you, (playername)! :FOR VISLEAF!! :(Fight.) :Sorry, wrong developer. :"Oh... Alright, well,see you later!... Hmm... you're still here, huh? :You weren't up to my level anyways! Hah. Have a great day anyways, (playername)!" :(Conversation ends.) Click here to close dialogue When you beat Teaism, you are given 75 BloxBux. MahBucket Mahbucket is located inside Freaky Tikki, the building to the right of the ice cream parlor with the giant ice cream on top of the building. Click here to open and close dialogue "I'm not ready to battle yet." :Uuhhh.wav :(Fight.) : :Oof :"Bye" :(Conversation ends.) Click here to close dialogue When you beat/or lose to MahBucket, you are given 50 BloxBux. RaveTea, the Fisherman RaveTea, the Fisherman is located inside "Rave's Tea," the building that looks like a windmill. Click here to open and close dialogue "Hello there! Just fishing~ Are you here for something?" :Let's battle! :Alright, (playername) let's battle! Finally! I can finally do something other than fishing! (Fight.) :Oh, nothing. :"Oh... Shame, I wanted to battle! See you later, (playername)!" :(Conversation ends.) Click here to close dialogue RaveTea utilizes the Ultra archetype in his deck. In this archetype, all of its fighters do not cost any icons. However, they need to play smaller fighters before they're allowed to play the bigger ones. When you beat RaveTea, the Fisherman, you are given 40 BloxBux and a copy of RaveTea. The Scholar The Scholar is located on the docks, near the ship "RAVELIAH 8." Click here to open and close dialogue "Ah! Greetings! Welcome to my humble abode. I am the Scholar. I rarely talk to others. I get caught up in my research! I think I've found a portal to another dimensions! You look interested. Do you want to see my portal? I love sharing my experiments!" :Sure! :"So glad you said yes! En garde!" :(Fight.) :Sounds Dangerous :"I understand. My work is a bit exotic. Come back if you change your mind!" :(Conversation ends.) Click here to close dialogue The Scholar owns a 200 card deck and has a chance for the Scholar to automatically win, however the loss doesn't go to your win-loss records. The card he runs for an automatic win is Fatal Discovery. When you beat The Scholar, you are given 75 BloxBux and a copy of Eye of Heaven. The Matriarch The Matriarch is located on the roof of the Sandy Apartments building. You'll have to throw yourself at the ground and miss (Hint, hint.) to get up there. Click here to open and close dialogue "Oh. Another one. Another worm scurrying about. Since you care about me so much, Let me introduce myself. I am the Matriarch. I hear the call of the birds. I listen to them, and they listen back. I wouldn't expect you to understand. ...What? A children's card game? Are you serious? Do you insist on wasting my time?" :Yes :*Sigh* Very well. If you insist. :(Fight) :No :"As I thought. Please leave my sight." :(Conversation ends) Click here to close dialogue She is intended to be the hardest AI in the game so far, as she uses the Bird Archetype. Birds have no cost and have powerful effects, such as the passive to not be affected by debuffs, the effect unlock all birds, the effect to buff all birds, or to draw a card. If the board is full, she can play Bird Colossus, a giant fighter that can easily win the game on its own due to its massive stats and its powerful effect. Beating The Matriarch will award you with 200 BloxBux and Darken the Skies. She is now on top of the Sandy Apartments where you fight Rasta. Dragon Located in the park, near the Gazebo and Trash Can. Dragon taunts you by using Japanese. Click here to open and close dialogue "Ohayo! Duhragon Islando ni kangei! Genki de ne." :What? "Really?" (Conversation ends.) :Omae wa mou shinderu "Nani?" (Fight.) Click here to close dialogue When you beat the Dragon, you are given 50 BloxBux. SoulSearch SoulSearch is located under Pizza for the Soul, an establishment owned by SoulSearch himself. Silly enough, he seems to also be hiding in some hedges in the park. If you run right into the hedge on the side with grass, just between the sand castle and the Card Auction, you'll be able to interact with him. Click here to open and close dialogue "Can I take your order? :I want some pizza. "One Soul Pizza, coming up." (Fight.) :I want an adult. "Security?" (Conversation ends.) Click here to close dialogue SoulSearch uses a green midrange deck.Try to play aggro to destroy him as quick as possible. Acolytes also work in this case, since, AI's can't play boardwipes :^) *Trivia: Blitz Pizza had put Soul's pizza place out of business. This is why the place is unkempt as Soul is now dirt poor, with his BloxBux spent on new skin colours. When SoulSearch is defeated, you get a SoulSearch and 60 BloxBux. Goldfish Located in the sea near the Blimp. Battling against Goldfish and winning will not get you BloxBux. Instead, you would earn 10000 Unwanted Trends. Losing would not let you earn anything. Despite this, you may rack up wins. Click here to open and close dialogue "Hello there! I'm in a sticky situation. This penguin chap's got me!" "Well, while he gets his pot ready, Would you like a test game? I'll play nothing. Do what you want!" "You won't get BloxBux, though. Talk to Dun_Goof if you want that. How about it?" :Yes. "Let's hope it works!" (Fight.) :No. "Well, come back then! Before I'm fried ;~; " (Conversation ends.) Click here to close dialogue *Trivia: Goldfish referencing Dun_Goof is rather ironic, even though Goldfish only gives wins, Dun_Goof gives wins and bloxbux, as his AI doesn't attack you at all. *Trivia: As of the new map, his dialogue no longer makes any sense. Rasta Also known as RastaMyPasta, Rasta is located on the ground floor of the Sandy Apartments. Click here to open and close dialogue "Hi! You seem cools. Want to battle?" "I was gonna battle IcyTea... But you can challenge me instead!" :FINE, I WILL BATTLE YOU!!! "Hey... Have some manners and use your inside voice." (Fight.) :Maybe some other time. "Aw. Guess I'll wait for Icy then..." (Conversation ends.) Click here to close dialogue Rasta uses a monoblue deck, consisting of blue cards like Jimminus, and other white cards. Overall, most decks could steamroll it just fine, especially aggro and combo. *Trivia: RastaMyPasta was originally RachelDubs, an epic card. When Rasta is finally defeated, you will earn 50 BloxBux and an Eye Spy. KasoduS KasoduS is located on the first floor of the Blox Cards Headquarters in the theater. Click here to open and close dialogue "Hi there! See you found the headquarters. This is where the cool kids hang out." "Wanna duel, bro?" :Yes. "Alright then!" (Fight.) :No. "Oh... Alright. If you manage to get on the roof, can you tell that bird woman to get off?" (Conversation ends.) Click here to close dialogue Kasodus uses a standard green deck that revolves around his card, KasoduS. He will try to rack up green icons and summon as much creatures as possible, whilist using the famed card, Langz, which eliminates small creatures. It is advised to play lots of acolytes as AI's don't wipe the board. Defeating KasoduS will earn you a KasoduS and 55 BloxBux. Beeism Beeism is located next to a giant tree with a giant beehive. She can be found near the area that looks like an empty farm. Click here to open and close dialogue "Hello!! I'm looking for a challenger. Are you up for it?" " :Alright, let's battle! "Okay! Let's battle!" (Fight.) :Nah. "Welp. Come back anytime!" (Conversation ends.) Click here to close dialogue *Do take note that Beeism uses a standard blue deck that consists of bees, so be Careful! *Beeism is also a card, which is Beeism, a card that adds Teaism and 3 Blue icons when summoned. Defeating Beeism will give you a small loan of 50 BloxBux. Merchant An AI who plays titans and acolytes. He is located in the card dump under the Blox Cards HQ. To get there, you'll have to do some parkour and treat yourself like garbage. ''(Hint, hint.) This AI can play tokens. If you're unlucky he will play some of his OP tokens like a full powered It That Was Silenced. Otherwise this AI is easy, simply survive his onslaught of free cards on turn 1/2. He gives 100BB. The Cannonman This AI is easily accessible as it is the giant statue holding a cannon. Just walk up his stairs and talk to him. He uses a special card Animate Cannonman! in his deck. He also has the tokens. However, beating him will only drop Animate Cannonman! and not any coloured version along with 50 BloxBux. =Limited Event AIs= Hallow Foolish mortals! Halloween is ruined by your culture! But I will accept it. A little riddle. Follow the red, find the stone. Atop you will find I. ''Click here to open and close dialogue *You feel a sense of dread as your approach him* :'Trick or treat!' :''A puny human dares ask me for candy? Foolish humans like you have forgotten the true purpose of Halloween. Trick or treat? How about a little trick then? :(Fight.) :*Run away* :*You ran away. Good choice.* Click here to close dialogue You mortals dare challenge me when I have the capability to brick your hand with my special card Hallow's Eve!? I'll give you a clap for your bravery and a prize for those who win against me! A limited edition alternative art! along with 60 BloxBux but that's just pocket change to most players. = Non-battle AIs = Coconut Located in the middle of the beach. He greets you as if you were both on Coconut Island! Welcome to coconut island enjoy your stay! Chest The chest has been an upcoming NPC since the beach was introduced. Along with the trash can, it was one of the first NPCs on the map. It still does absolutely nothing, however. Recycling Bin The Recycling Bin is an AI that enables you to discard cards you don't need for BloxBux. It is located in the Park. The current values stand at 2 BloxBux per Common or Uncommon card, 3 BloxBux per Rare or Epic card, and 4 BloxBux per Legendary card. Note that the Recycling Bin only gives out 5 BloxBux at a time, and never rounds up. Cards like Unwanted Trend do not give any BloxBux, because of how easy they are to acquire. Click here to open and close dialogue Hey there, I'm a Recycling bin. I'm told we're saving the world! Unlike trash cans. Anyway, I'm here to recycle old cards, which means I'll give you some bux for whatever cards you don't want anymore. No thanks That's alright, you can save the world some other day! Tick. Tock. See ya around. Around here. I won't be going anywhere, see. Trade Alright, here goes. ... !!! Click here to close dialogue Category:Map Features Category:About The Game